Hot N Cold
|artist = |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy (Remake) |effort = (JD) (JD:GH) Moderate ( ) |nogm = 6 |nosm = |pc = (JD) (JDGH) (2014/2015) (Remake) |gc = (JD:GH) (Remake) |lc = (Remake) |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 84 (JD) 78 (JDGH) |nowc = HotNCold |dura = 3:39 |audio = |kcal = 24 |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s }}"Hot N Cold" by is featured on , , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a bride who wears a white wedding gown with white high heels, has long red hair and a white bridal veil, and appears to have a red band on her left leg. She also wears red long gloves with a wedding ring on the middle finger and red ribbons. Since wedding gowns are white, the dancer's usual white skin tone had to be changed to a more yellowish color to be able to see the dancer. Remake In the remake, her skin tone has been changed to white and her hair is now in a shade of hot pink. Her gloves and band are also in hot pink, and her wedding gown and bridal veil is now tinted pink, with the floral bits of her dress also are now pink. HotNCold coach 1@x.png|Original Hotncold coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The background is a pink color with shades of red in it and white lines. In , the Wii version of , and in the remake, the background is glittering. Just Dance: Greatest Hits In , the background has a more glowy touch. In the Xbox Version, there are big floating diamonds on the background. Remake The background is the same as the Wii version of Greatest Hits, but it has a blue tint at the bottom, which flashes to the beat of the song. The floating diamonds are not present. Gold Moves In the Greatest Hits version and onwards, the routine has 6 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Point your right arm and the screen and left arm down. Hotncold jd3 gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ( ) Hotncold jdnow gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) HotNCold gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Hot n Cold appears in the following Mashups: * Beauty And A Beat * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Call Me Maybe * Crucified * I Will Survive * Moves Like Jagger * Oh No! * Wild * So What * Where Have You Been Captions Hot n Cold ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bridal Boogie * Bridal Bouquet * Bridal Rage * Hen Night * Let Me Pass * Pretty Bride * Rip It Off * Tear It Up * You Trivia *In , the song is titled as ''Hot N Cold (Chick Version), because the word "b**ch" is replaced by "chick". ** In the Xbox version of , the song is named Hot N Cold (Rock Version). However, in the Wii version, it is simply called Hot n Cold. ** It continues to be called (Chick Version) in and Now. ** Similarly, in the game's credits, the "b**ch" in the name of Katy Perry's record label is censored with the I letter being replaced with an asterisk. However, in the Just Dance Unlimited credits, it is fully censored as "*****". *This is the first song by Katy Perry in the series. *This was one of the first songs revealed for . *The coach s outfit is similar to Katy Perry s in the music video for the song. *In , the coach s skin is lighter. *Because this song has Tear It Up as a caption, So What’s Tear It Up '''was changed to '''Angry Girl. *This song has all of its moves featured in Puppet/Party Master Modes, except the moves after the bridge. *The remake was originally going to have red hair and red gloves, and the dress was more pointed to a shade of pink/red; it was changed after some time. *In the files, there is a pictogram that is similar to the Gold Move pictogram, meaning that the Gold Move was supposed to appear 3 times instead of 6. **This pictogram is used in Mash-Ups and Puppet Master Modes. *The dance appears in Video Killed the Radio Star. *The dancer faces out slowly at the end of the song changing into different hues of pink in the remake. *The avatar has differently styled hair to the actual coach in-game. *There is a pictogram for this song that is not seen in the Xbox 360 version of Just Dance: Greatest Hits. *In , the word "you re" from "now you re plain" is misspelled as "your". **Also, in the line "And you overthink", the word "overthink" is shown as "always think". *In the Wii version of Greatest Hits, the lyrics are out of sync during the entire song. ** This also happens several times with the Xbox 360 version. *** Additionally, "Overthink" appears as "Over think", and "Got a case" does not appear at all on Xbox 360, while "Bipolar" appears as "Bi-polar" on Wii. **** There is also an issue with this pictogram, which appears once on Xbox 360 but is used twice on Wii. * In , the pictograms are in the style of instead of or 3 . ** This is also the case with Girlfriend ''in ''Just Dance: Greatest Hits and Just Dance Wii 2. * When this dancer appears in ''Birthday'' s Mashup, the transition is not smooth, but rough, with the dancer appearing all of a sudden. This also happens in ''Maneater'' (Mashup) with every dancer appearing in it. * The coach s avatar has white skin, in spite of her skin being yellowish in and Greatest Hits. ** Additionally, in and , the avatar s color scheme has not been changed to match the new one. *The coach reappears in Sugar. *On the Xbox 360 version of , the half coach is different. It is reversed and it is a picture from the routine. Gallery Game Files HotNCold jd1 cover generic.png|''Hot N Cold'' Hotncoldsqa.png|''Hot N Cold'' ( ) Hotncold cover JDNOW.jpg|''Hot N Cold'' (Remake) HotNCold Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach HotNCold Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background hotncold cover@2x (updated).jpg| cover HotNCold1024.png| cover HotNCold banner bkg.jpg| menu banner 5HOT.png| avatar jd2015hotncold.png|Avatar on and later games Sugar 1019.png|Avatar on GOLDEN Hotncold.png|Golden avatar DIAMOND Hotncold.png|Diamond avatar HotNCold jd1 pictos.png|Pictograms ( ) Pictos-sprite HotNCold.png|Pictograms (Remake) In-Game Screenshots HotNCold jd1 menu.png|''Hot N Cold'' in the menu hotncold jd2018 menu.png|''Hot N Cold'' on the menu (2018) hotncold jd2018 load.png| loading screen (2018) hotncold jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2018) maxresdefaomg.jpg| gameplay Promotional Images coach_jd1_Katy-Perry---Hot-n-Cold.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements Hotncold thumb@2x.jpg|''Hot N Cold'' (Beta Remake) Hotncold coach 1@2x.png|Unused half coach Hotncold cover@2x.jpg|Unused Just Dance Now cover HotNColdNotAGoldMove.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Others Pictos Hot N Cold.png|All pictogram colors (Just Dance-''Just Dance: Greatest Hits''-Mashups-''Just Dance Now'') Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 11.08.27 PM.png|Original apperance in Birthday s Mashup hotncold jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mashup background Wii Pictogram.jpg|Pictogram of Just Dance: Greatest Hits only available on the Wii version Hotnback.png|Background HotNCold_lyrics separation.png|The line "And you overthink" divided into three lines on and into two lines in Sugar Cover Generic 335600.jpg|Coach's appearance on the square for Sugar HotandCold-Rasputin.JPG|The coach with Rasputin on Sugar Videos Official Music Video Katy Perry - Hot N Cold Teaser Hot N Cold - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Hot N Cold - Just Dance Hot N Cold - Just Dance Greatest Hits (Xbox360) Hot N Cold - Just Dance Now Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2016 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2017 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2018 Hot N Cold - Just Dance 2019 Extractions EXTRACT! Katy Perry - Hot N' Cold Just Dance 1 Just Dance Greatest Hits Extract Hot n Cold Others Just Dance-Hot N Cold References Site Navigation tr:Hot N Cold es:Hot N Cold de:Hot n Cold Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Katy Perry Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Clean versions Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019